<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ever Wonder "What If"? by BadBlond099</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452395">Ever Wonder "What If"?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099'>BadBlond099</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familiarity Breeds... [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuz we're all stir crazy, M/M, Movie Night, Quarantine, SPOILER WARNING!, Smut, kinda meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh hell.”</p><p>	“Is it just me, or did those Parademons look a little like Doomsday?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familiarity Breeds... [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ever Wonder "What If"?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! Warning off the bat! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE DARK: APOKOLIPS WAR!</p><p>I had to stop myself from blabbing the whole plot to the latest DC Animated movie. Apokolips War was everything I needed and then some, but I'm more of a fan of horror flicks and have a minor obsession with tragedy. I mean, I was looking forward to the latest installment to my favorite gorefest franchise before movie theaters shut down (I'm a Saw fan. I don't recommend it for the weak stomach).</p><p>Honestly, I'm itching to write a few things based off that movie, but what's coming out is kinda messy so I'll do with this little joke for now.</p><p>Anywho, I try not to go into much details beyond maybe the first five minutes of the movie and one little thing that happens with the Bat Boys...and a little joke about John's most awkward moment at the end. If you have no plans to watch it, maybe this'll change your mind. But if you do want to see it, this might be less appreciated. You've been warned.</p><p>As always, don't take this too seriously. These are all in good fun. This is part of a series of quarantine-themed short-fics starring my favorite Bat ship. Reading the others isn't required to enjoy this one as they're all a little light on the plot. This is my way of fighting through the cabin fever and dealing with my writer's block. If it makes some people smile, that makes it all worthwhile!</p><p>Here's hoping you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick offered to let Jason pick the movie for a change on movie night and was thoroughly confused by what he chose.</p><p>             “Justice League Dark? What the hell?”</p><p>             “You haven’t been watching these?” Jason set the bowl of popcorn between them and pulled up an odd list of movies on his laptop. “The League’s been dropping them over almost a decade now. Ever since the Flashpoint Paradox changed reality as we knew it, they tapped into another version of what could have happened with the Watchtower’s quantum computer and we’ve had access to them…er, or you can get access to them with the right clearances that Roy found a little while back.”</p><p>             “What do you mean ‘your guys’’? You aren’t in any?”</p><p>             “Not really. Sometimes we get these glimpses of totally different versions of reality and there was definitely one where you, me, and Tim were British street-brats and Gordon was Jack the Ripper. That one was fun.”</p><p>             Dick would be lying if he said that didn’t make him curious. “Still…doesn’t this feel a little taboo? Like glimpsing into a mirror and it moving different or something.”</p><p>	“Uncanny Valley.”</p><p>	“No, like your own reflection being—”</p><p>	“Never mind. Anyways, this is the latest one on the files. They’re all about two hours long and pretty weirdly cinematic. Looks like they named this file ‘Justice League Dark: Apokolips War.’ Anything they put under JLD is typically a team that’s led by John, so this is sure to be a good one.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but Apokolips war? Can you even imagine going to war with Darkseid? That sounds insane.”</p><p>	Jason shrugged and hit play. “How bad could it—oh hey, John’s with Z. That’s cool.”</p><p>	Dick scoffed. “Try not to sound so jealous.” Of course, seeing John actually intimate with Zatanna stirred something in him as well. Was it jealousy? Or maybe he just liked the idea of something that felt a little more domestic…</p><p>	It would seem that John had officially joined the Justice League and was living happily at the Watchtower with Zatanna. A typical alarm alerted them to a large meeting where Superman declared the need to bring the fight to Apokolips.</p><p>	“Pfft.”</p><p>	“What? He’s being preemptive!” Dick noted.</p><p>	“He’s asking for trouble.”</p><p>	“Darkseid is already on his way. I think taking the fight to him is smart.”</p><p>	Apparently John didn’t. John proceeded to voice his concerns in the same fashion that he did when he thought someone was being a complete idiot. It was a little impressive to see him mouthing off like that to Superman himself.</p><p>	But in the end his opinion held little weight with the knowledge that Supes would do whatever it took with or without John’s support. The League was to go straight to Apokolips and the Teen Titans were to be their backup on Earth. It was a simple enough plan until.</p><p>	“Oh hell.”</p><p>	“Is it just me, or did those Parademons look a little like Doomsday?”</p><p>	What ensued was a massacre. Dick all-but hid his face against Jason’s arm as the greats were eaten alive, torn apart, and shown no mercy.</p><p>	“Wow. Nobody saw that coming,” Jason said with a scoff.</p><p>	“So is the rest of the movie the Titans just trying to protect Earth from—” Dick looked up just in time to see Starfire in two pieces along with the rest of the Titans gored and defeated at the foot of the Tower.</p><p>	“JEEZUS!” Dick shuddered and Jason felt a little bad. “Oh hell, Kori! That’s Kori! And there’s Wally and Donna and—”</p><p>	“It’s not real,” Jason reminded him. Think of this like a bad simulation.”</p><p>	Dick nodded, his eyes not transfixed on the screen. "Right. And look, Damian’s still—oh! No, look out!”</p><p>	Dick and Jason both gasped when the Nightwing on the video shoved Damian aside just in time to take a Paradoom’s spike through the chest.</p><p>	“Wow.”</p><p>	Dick punched Jason’s arm. “That’s all you have to say? ‘Wow’? I just got kebabbed!”</p><p>	Jason placed his hand over Dick’s chest. “Huh. You look fine to me.”</p><p>	“You’re so cold!”</p><p>	“It’s like watching a superhero movie. Just enjoy that you’re in it at all.”</p><p>	As the movie went on that became increasingly difficult for Dick. Meanwhile Jason would laugh whenever another neck snapped or a Paradoom horde ate someone that they knew. Aside from the occasional whimpers and yelps, Dick did his best to keep his opinions to himself.</p><p>	Then the credits rolled.</p><p>	“HOLY CRAP!”</p><p>	Jason smirked and covered his mouth.</p><p>	“HOW WAS THAT FUNNY!?”</p><p>	“You. I’m sorry. Oh god, seriously, that wasn’t.”</p><p>	“Jaaaay!”</p><p>	“Oh come on. They won, didn’t they?”</p><p>	“You call that a win?”</p><p>	Jason rubbed his neck. “I mean…yeah? It’ll work out. I’m sure in a few months the quantum computer will drop another blockbuster hit from the next paradox.”</p><p>	Dick groaned and pulled is knees up to his chin. “I just…I can’t believe Damian…you know.”</p><p>	“Looked like a toasted monkey?”</p><p>	“You’re literally the worst.”</p><p>	Jason tousled Dick’s hair playfully. He was fully aware of what made Dick so uncomfortable. Being revived only to wind up in a padded cell was a lot to take in. “Look, taking a dive in the Pit isn’t really a fun time. I hear it’s not even great when you go in alive.”</p><p>	“Why do you think you made it out okay and I didn’t?” Dick couldn’t help but wonder.</p><p>	Jason rolled his eyes. “Dickwad, seriously. It didn’t happen. You haven’t died. Damian didn’t dunk you in the Lazarus Pit.”</p><p>	“But that Damian did,” Dick whined.</p><p>	“That Damian lost his brother pretty damned suddenly. I don’t blame him for trying, but it was doomed to fail.”</p><p>	Dick was having a hard time understanding. “Jay, YOU came back because of the Pit. YOU’RE HERE TODAY because of Pit.”</p><p>	“And I’m telling you, it’s not a fun swim. There are still parts of my psyche that are just kind of messed up by it.”</p><p>	“But you’re here.” Dick caressed Jason’s face. “You’re with me.”</p><p>	Jason scoffed and pushed Dick over, climbing on top of him. “I am. And I’m a dangerous, murderous super villain.” He parted Dick’s legs so that they rested on either side of his waist. “So, if another villain decided to kebab you, they’d have to survive my wrath first.”</p><p>	“You know, knowing you kill people isn’t really a turn on.”</p><p>	He meant it too, but Jason caught his wrists and pinned them up at the armrest over his head before leaning down so that their noses were almost touching. It was hard to ignore the heat pooling in his gut despite Jason’s nasty jokes. The hint of green in his eyes twinkled as he stared hungrily at Dick.</p><p>	“Broken psyche, you say? You sure you’re not just some sex-crazed maniac?”</p><p>	“Mmm. Never know when I’m going to—” Jason pressed his knee to Dick’s crotch “—snap.”</p><p>	Dick suppressed a moan and smiled. “Yeah. There’s no way I’d ever want to be as crazy as you.” He thoroughly enjoyed when Jason closed the distance, stealing his breath with a hot and heavy kiss. The friction between his legs only made everything that much better.</p><p>	But then Jason pulled away abruptly and cleared his throat. “I get the whole Lazarus thing bothers you but that’s really not what’s still on my mind.”</p><p>	Dick sighed, letting his head loll to the side to look at the screen. “John’s ex?”</p><p>	“King Shark is a fucking shark-man! I just can’t…I can’t even!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>